Enochis Characters
Characters from the Binding of Enoch saga are as follows. List of Characters Aquil Zaniah Fortitudo A renowned swordsman and a man of many talents, Aquil is a blademaster who was known as one of the best duelists of Fortitudo. However, this did not prevent him from being quickly killed by a corrupted Hiria Ran Iustitia. Avanga Eltanin Fortitudo An elite pilot with an altruistic disposition, he is never above helping others whenever he can. He possesses an impressive space-ship and often uses it to act as patrol. Ceren Sirius Fidelitas A stern and serious Seraph-class Noble tasked with protecting the imperial Enochian throne. As a result, he is somewhat of a guardian to Regalia Ultimatis Enochia. Chatel Sirius Fidelitas A silent Fidelitas guard, he was sent alongside Aquil as an explorer on a hostile planet, and was almost killed there by an invasion of Skerias. He was then saved by Krypton Capella Temperentia, his whereabouts unknown from there. Cleon Australis Oratio An expert manipulator, talented in the art of intrigue and plotting, he was the one who contributed to Griffin Deneve Fidelitas's arrest, for motives yet unknown. He was however killed by Aylin Alya Gratia upon seeking to get rid of her. Duna Hamal Sapientia A wise woman who is seemingly blind, but possesses a sort of true sight that allows her to naturally pierce through illusions and see the hidden truth. She acts as an adviser to many noble individuals. The Imperator Ruler of the Skerias, nothing is known from him aside from him being the father of Aylin Alya Gratia through rape, and a servant of the Nephilim. He lusts for conquest and is one of the only Skerias to possess an autonomous consciousness. Kyra Sheliak Iustitia A sadistic torturer who was employed in order to coerce information from Griffin. She was killed by the latter when he freed himself from his bindings during his metamorphosis. Leonid Eltanin Fortitudo A talented pilot who sold his salvation to the Nephilim in exchange for the survival of his army. He eventually was corrupted and manipulated into killing Griffin; Griffin, however, used his abilities and Animus manipulation to kill him. Mandelor Formalhaut Temperentia A mysterious figure and Salazar Sheliak Iustitia's lover, this corrupted scientist acts as a spokesman to Shemzahai. His kind and polite exterior hides a desire to turn Interra Enochis itself to primal chaos. Melten Mimosa Oratio An arrogant and entitled nobleman who harbors extreme pride and is seemingly obsessed by fashion. Behind this exterior however, Melten is also quite manipulative and despite his relative lack of military experience, has repeatedly lied and blackmailed to gain a privileged position as a commander. This, however, caused Melten to be eventually killed. Parvati Mimosa Oratio An elegant woman with a talent for mask-crafting, despite being a skilled politician, she seldom uses her political influence, instead relying on friendship and favors. She has a strong friendship with Methys Alya Gratia. Reinhardt Bellatrix Iustitia An old inquisitor who somewhat lacks manners. However, he is known for his skill as a tactician and a sleuth and his fearsome instinct. His experience is often talked about. Rohan Bellatrix Iustitia An elite inquisitor from the Iustitia family, this old, scarred man possesses a fearsome reputation. An old detective with tainted blood on his hands, when he is sent on a mission, it is usually with a terrible and gruesome task. Roukh A skilled Gharr with talent for hiding and deceit, he is also extremely cowardly, yet knows how to avoid battles and stay in the sidelines. Violus Diadem Oratio A skilled musician with a penchant for drama and a suave attitude, Violus is in fact a Nephilim under a human guise, manipulating Cleon in order to gain influence over the world and seeking to corrupt Cleon's enemies while benefiting from his protection.Category:Character Category:Interra Enochis